


A first

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Hamada non aveva smesso neanche per un momento di parlare da quando erano usciti dal locale.E di tempo ne era passato anche abbastanza, considerando che a furia di camminare erano ormai arrivati vicino casa del più grande.Daiki cominciava davvero a chiedersi quando avrebbe smesso, e quando finalmente avrebbe ammesso di essere nervoso per quella serata.
Relationships: Hamada Takahiro/Shigeoka Daiki





	A first

**~ A first ~**

“Quell’okonomiyaki era davvero buono, non trovi Dai-chan? Uno di questi giorni dovremmo tornarci tutti insieme a mangiare. Non so dove l’abbia scovato Akito, ma con la passione che ha lui per il cibo non mi stupisce che lo conoscesse. Mi devo ricordare di mandargli una mail, più tardi, per dirgli che ci è piaciuto.”

Hamada non aveva smesso neanche per un momento di parlare da quando erano usciti dal locale.

E di tempo ne era passato anche abbastanza, considerando che a furia di camminare erano ormai arrivati vicino casa del più grande.

Daiki cominciava davvero a chiedersi quando avrebbe smesso, e quando finalmente avrebbe ammesso di essere nervoso per quella serata.

Nessuno dei due l’aveva chiamato appuntamento e nessuno dei due aveva lasciato intendere che in qualche modo potesse esserlo, ma il solo fatto di ignorarlo non cambiava la realtà dei fatti, e non lo rendeva meno un’occasione più particolare che una semplice uscita fra amici.

Il più piccolo comprendeva come Takahiro dovesse sentirsi – dopotutto dopo Nakata non aveva più visto nessuno – ma allo stesso tempo non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi impaziente, di volere qualcosa di più da quella serata, di dare finalmente sfogo a ciò che ormai teneva nascosto da troppo tempo.

L’affetto crescente nei confronti dell’amico si era trasformato troppo in fretta in qualcosa che non era affatto in grado di gestire, e che di certo non aveva mai provato prima, ragione per la quale si sentiva nervoso anche lui, sebbene in modo diverso e per ragioni differenti da quelle di Hamada.

E quest’ultimo stava ancora parlando quando arrivarono di fronte al portone del suo condominio, e presagendo un finale di serata diverso da quello che avrebbe voluto, a Shigeoka non rimase che prendere l’iniziativa, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Gli si avvicinò con un movimento repentino, alzandosi sulle punte e baciandolo sulla bocca, piano, cercando di cogliere alla svelta qualche segnale da parte dell’altro, per decidere se fosse il caso di continuare oppure di fermarsi, dovendo poi affrontare la propria sconfitta.

Ma non ce ne fu bisogno. Takahiro parve subito sorpreso, ma non si sottrasse alle labbra del più piccolo; gli mise invece le mani intorno alla vita, stringendolo contro di sé e chiedendogli di approfondire il bacio, desiderio che Daiki fu più che felice di realizzare.

Il tragitto fino all’appartamento del più grande non poteva sembrargli più lungo di così, e quando finalmente si furono richiusi la porta alle spalle tornarono ancora a baciarsi, a cercarsi con le mani, a cercare il modo più veloce per liberarsi dai vestiti, come se subissero solo adesso gli effetti di una tensione accumulatasi da troppo tempo.

Quando lo sentì spingersi dentro di sé, Daiki strinse forte gli occhi, artigliando le braccia del più grande e rimanendo immobile, cercando di godersi quella sensazione quanto più possibile.

L’aveva aspettata, e tanto, e adesso che finalmente sapeva che cosa volesse dire sentirsi così maledettamente vicino ad Hamada voleva che potesse protrarsi ancora e ancora, voleva poter rimanere così per sempre, lottando contro ogni istinto del proprio corpo che invece chiedeva loro di iniziare a muoversi, di darsi sollievo.

Hamada si spingeva velocemente dentro di lui, portando la mano intorno alla sua erezione e cercando di dare un ritmo ai suoi movimenti divenuti ormai preda dell’eccitazione.

Quando Shigeoka ebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo si costrinse a rimanere lucido, a continuare a concentrarsi sul più grande dentro di sé, non riuscendo a fare a meno di gemere a voce alta quando questi si chinò su di lui a morderlo su di una spalla, lasciandogli il segno, mentre veniva dentro di lui.

Si era aspettato di sentirsi peggio, alla fine, ma qualcosa nel modo di fare di Hamada, qualcosa nel suo sguardo e nella maniera in cui gli sorrise gli impedirono di rattristarsi.

Non voleva che quella volta rimanesse l’unica, e il suo istinto gli diceva che così non sarebbe stato.

“Ora che ci penso” gli disse il più grande dopo qualche minuto, con tono casuale. “non so se voglio tornarci insieme a tutti gli altri. Tu che cosa ne pensi?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

Daiki scosse la testa e non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere, ma non gli rispose. Non era necessario.

Hamada sapeva esattamente quali fossero i desideri del più piccolo. E ora che lui sapeva quali fossero i desideri di Hamada, non c’era più niente per cui avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi.


End file.
